


Finally Home

by tastethescomiche



Series: Scömìche One Shots [1]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastethescomiche/pseuds/tastethescomiche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has spent years worrying about his soulmate, and finally runs into him in the hallways at his college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Home

Scott gazed at himself in the mirror, his shirt off. He was looking at the bruises on his chest. They weren't his own, so they had to be his soulmate's.

He lived in a world where soulmates shared bruises and scars that healed upon meeting them, and as of late, it could not be more frustrating.

Scott had been getting scars from his soulmate as long as he could remember, but the ones that had been appearing ever since senior year of high school started had him worried sick.

He pulled himself out of his thoughts and touched the bruises softly. They didn't hurt, but bruises from a soulmate never did. When he thought about the possible origins of the injuries, his mind always turned to images of abuse (which he hated to think about, but he couldn't help it.)

"I know you're worried about them, but you need to not let it affect every single aspect of your life." His roommate, Kirstie, said through the door.

"That's not what I was doing."

"You're really bad at lying, you know that?" she was silent for a moment. "Can I come in?"

Scott opened the door wordlessly and let her in. "They've been getting worse but they're always where they can be covered up easily and Kit, I'm just so scared," he stopped and took a deep breath. "I don't think the bruises are accidents." Finished, his voice no higher than a whisper.

"All I can say is keep eyes and ears open, they could be anywhere" she said as she led him outside to go to school. "I hope you find them soon. They deserve you." She reassured.

"Thanks Kirst." Scott said, feeling only slightly better.

\---

After school, Scott started walking through the crowded hallways to meet Kirstie at his car. He was staring at the burn mark on his forearm that had appeared while he was on his way to school. A new injury in a new place, and Scott could not think of anything else. His mind was on what could be going on in his soulmate's life when someone bumped into him and interrupted his thoughts.

The rather small boy in front recoiled, "I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed, bending down to pick up his textbooks. Scott knelt to help him, but stopped cold when he saw a burn mark identical to his own on the boy's forearm.

Noticing Scott's sudden stop, the boy looked up. "Are you okay- oh my god,"

They were silent as they looked back and forth between each other and the fading injury on both of their arms, the hallways long empty and everything else forgotten.

Both tried to make words, and the first one to say something was Scott.

"You're gorgeous." He said once he finally snapped out of his awe. Scott grabbed the textbooks and handed them to the nameless beauty standing in front of him. "I'm Scott."

"Mitch." They smiled at each other, but the thought of the bruises lingered in the back of Scott's mind.

Scott's phone vibrated with an impatient text from Kirstie. Mitch's face fell when Scott read it. "Do you have to go?"

"My best friend and I live together and she's about to take my car and leave me here. You can come with me if you want to?" Scott had a feeling that Mitch wasn't welcome at home, wherever that may be. His suspicions were backed up my Mitch's immediate nod, accompanied by a beautiful smile.

Scott put his thoughts aside and led Mitch to his car where Kirstie was waiting.

"Took you long enough," she rolled her eyes. "Who's this?" she gestured to Mitch, who Scott now had his arm wrapped around protectively. Upon noticing this, her eyes widened. "Is he...?"

Scott nodded. "Will you forgive me for being late now?" he teased, making all three of them laugh.

\---

That night, after the introductions took place, the two of them were in Scott's room. They had found comfort in each other immediately, and though they had only met that afternoon, they felt like they had known each other for years.

At Scott's insistence, Mitch had decided to stay the night and they now laid with Mitch wrapped in Scott's arms.

Scott took a deep breath. "I worried about you a lot. I still do. The bruises scare me, I'd stay awake at night wondering if you were safe."

Mitch knew he was looking for an explanation. He laid there in his soulmate's arms, and though now he knew what Scott's arms felt like he'd never call it home again, he had to tell Scott what happened daily at "home."

Mitch sighed. "My parents are alcoholics. I don't know what I did to make them hate me, but one day they started..." he trailed off, and Scott turned Mitch to face him.

"You can move in with us if you need to," Scott ran a finger along Mitch's jaw. "I promise you Kirstie and I are both so happy that we finally met and I don't want you to be hurt-"

"Are we going too fast?" Mitch cut him off. "I just met you today."

"I'd stand in the bathroom and stare at the bruises, thinking about you. I've been worried sick for months, and I think," Scott paused. "I think I've fallen in love with you already."

Mitch put his head into Scott's chest and tangled their legs together. He didn't care about going too fast anymore. "I think I have too."

Unable to resist, Scott brought Mitch's face up to his own and kissed him. It was slow and soft and accompanied by gentle touches, but it was the most perfect thing either of them had ever experienced.

"Go to sleep, we can sort things out tomorrow." Scott whispered as he pulled Mitch against his chest, and with a quiet "I love you" from each, they fell asleep happy and peaceful for the first time in a long time.


End file.
